


(almost lovers always do)

by theagonyofblank



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please call me back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(almost lovers always do)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [lost girl comment ficathon](http://theagonyofblank.livejournal.com/157202.html), & originally posted [here](http://theagonyofblank.livejournal.com/157202.html?thread=1099538#t1099538) for [](http://immortality.livejournal.com/profile)[**immortality**](http://immortality.livejournal.com/).
>
>>   
>  **(almost lovers always do)**  
>  lauren/bo; g; ~170 words.  
> prompt: should've known you'd bring me heartache

  
_bo? look, just… that’s not what i— that’s not what you—_

 _please call me back._

/

 _hey, bo. it’s— it’s lauren._

 _call me back, okay?_

 _please?_

 _i really need to talk to you._

/

 _i know you’re getting these, bo—_

 _it’s been five days._

/

 _will you please just let me explain?_

/

 _i don’t know what to do._

 _so i just—i'm just going to talk now, okay?_

 _it’s not what you think._

 _i mean, it is, but also, it isn’t._

 __

 _it’s complicated, bo._

 __

 _yes, the ash sent me,_

 _and yes, things progressed a lot faster— a lot faster than they would have, if he hadn’t._

 _i— i regret it had to happen this way,_

 _but i can’t regret something i’ve wanted for—_

 __

 _—for a while._

/

 _i—_

 _you—_

 _i care about you, bo._

/

 _i was only trying to—_

 _i would do it all again, okay?_

 _i would._

/

she stares at the screen—

 _seven unread_

—and hits delete.

  
/

(she never wants to know).

-


End file.
